Naughty Police Chief Valentine Special
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Valentine's Day approaches but a chocolate thief also known as Choco Thief is on the loose. It's up to Police Chief Aoi to do her best in catching the thief and bringing back chocolates and peace to the city! However, her encounters with the skilled and mysterious Choco Thief have Police Chief Aoi questioning the Choco Thief's agendas. Will she be able to capture the Choco Thief?
1. Valentine Special

Naughty Police Chief: Valentine Special

 **Author Notes**

 **Remember the special that Aoi and Ichigo gets to star in, I mentioned in "An Ichigo Valentine"? :P Here it is!**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

A few days before Valentine's Day, and love is the mood palpitating the atmosphere throughout the world. The streets covered in pink, red, and heart shaped decorations. Along with the paths busied with happy faces of people awaiting the day they can share their love.

Police Chief Aoi sits in her office carrying out her duties in protecting the peace in their city. Aoi gets off her seat and walks to the window to get a change of pace from watching the pedestrians walk to and fro. "The couples walking the streets seem to be increasing as Valentine's Day draws nearer." Aoi thinks aloud to herself then looks back at the paperwork on her desk.

A document and newspaper reads, "The Chocolate Thief (Choco-Thief) Case 18. Area of Crime: Somewhere in Tokyo close to where Aoi's office is. Other details of the crime." And "The Choco-Thief strikes again" respectively.

Aoi walks back and rests her hand on the papers. "The Choco-Thief is causing unrest to the citizens. I shall have to apprehend him myself to bring back the peace and let Valentine's Day be spent happily and carefree."

Knock, knock. "Police Chief Aoi."

"Come in."

"Police Inspector Matsu reporting." Matsu salutes.

"Report." Aoi gave the go for Matsu to give her report.

"There are reports of a suspicious person walking about the sweets district within Tokyo as of now."

"Alright, I shall go take a look."

"You're going to the scene yourself, Police Chief Aoi?"

"Of course. To protect the peace of Tokyo, I will personally apprehend the Choco-Thief!" Aoi picks her coat off the coat hanger by the wall and heads out, Matsu follows behind.

* * *

At the Sweets district, a bespectacled blonde girl with her hair tied to one side was looking at chocolates displayed, she bounced from one display to another. "Those chocolates look cute. The packaging too."

"You think so too?" A female college student asks. "I was thinking those could be one of the candidates of the chocolates I want to give to the person I love."

The blonde girl turns to see who's talking before staring at the chocolates again. "Person I love…" The blonde girl's eyes were shining like that of a maiden in love.

"Alright. I'm getting those chocolates!" The female college student makes her purchase before returning to the blonde girl. "So, you have someone you love?"

"Eh?!" The blonde girl surprised from the question turns red and walks away from the display.

"I will be confessing to the person I love this Valentine's, which is why I was choosing my chocolates with high standards." The college student held up her chocolates.

"The person I love…is a lovely person with a high sense of justice…" The blonde girl still blushing, smiles broadly at the thought of the person she loves.

"Is that so? Is that what you love about him?"

The blonde girl looks up to the sky. "I can't exactly pinpoint what I love about the person…" A sweet smile curves on the blonde girl, "From her looks to her personality and what she does and say…everything…is what I love about the person…Is that alright?" She looks to the college student from the side.

The college student laughs, "Of course it is! I think that's what love is! Quite unexplainable and lovely! Mm! You're in love!"

"Are you from around here? That's why you're shopping here." The blonde girl asks out of curiosity.

"Mm, I live one station away. So it's not difficult to get here."

"Where the streets are filled with vending machines that sell interesting drinks."

The college student laughs, "Yes, the place is unique like my house with the navy blue roof compared to others with a different shade of blue. And I have to go to a place famous for sweets to get the best chocolates for the person I love, no?"

"Mm…do your best for the person you love…" The blonde girl looks at the chocolates the college student is holding.

"Yup. I think love makes you do lots of things you never think you'd do…" The college student continues sharing her thoughts about love not noticing that the blonde girl has backed away.

"I agree…" The blonde girl whispers as she walks away.

* * *

Patrolling the streets, Aoi observes each passing person.

"Hey! Return it to me! Stop him! Stop the thief!" A female voice shouted.

"Choco-Thief?!" Aoi runs towards the commotion, and the thief pushes his way out of the crowd to make his escape. Unfortunately for him, Aoi was there and she trips him and locked his arms. "Suspect apprehended!" Aoi shouts and picks up the stolen goods. "A bag?"

The victim approaches Aoi, "Thank you, thank you for getting my bag back!"

"Not at all." Aoi hands the girl her bag. "As Police Chief, I will protect the citizens from harm."

"As expected of Police Chief Aoi, you're quick to apprehend these law offenders." Matsu speaks in admiration as she begins to take the thief away. "Too bad it is not the Choco-Thief-"

"My chocolate!" A shout came from the left side of the street, and Aoi immediately rush to the scene.

"Police Chief Aoi-" Matsu wanted to rush over too, but is stuck with the bag thief.

At the scene, a female college student with panic shown all over points towards the culprit – wearing a navy blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, navy blue pants rolled up to the knees, and brown boots patterned with rectangles that formed downwards facing arrows, a girl with long blonde hair looks directly at Aoi, smiling, yet her red eyes seems to hold sorrow.

Aoi lost in the culprit's eyes tad too long snaps out of it from the call for help, "Please! My chocolate!" The college student runs towards the Choco-Thief.

Aoi begins to run after the culprit, "Choco-Thief! Stop your stealing of chocolates!"

Running to the centre of the street, the Choco-Thief jumps onto the fountain and faces Aoi. "I have to steal chocolate for my beloved." The Choco-Thief looked to Aoi with red eyes that seem to scream a longing for something.

"Why do you have to steal chocolate for your beloved?" Aoi asks in hopes to find out more about the mysterious Choco-Thief.

Without replying, the Choco-Thief throws the chocolate in Aoi's direction but not in a way which Aoi can catch it easily.

Aoi wanted to dash at the Choco-Thief to catch her but the college student that finally reached them shouted for help once again, Aoi quickly turned and jumped for the chocolate, successfully saving it from hitting the floor and possibly cracking into pieces. Aoi turned back the moment the chocolate was in her hands, however, the Choco-Thief was nowhere to be seen.

The college student still panting heavily approaches Aoi, Aoi turns and gave her an assuring smile, "Here, your chocolates. May you be able to give it to your love one."

"Thank you! I don't know what I'd do if the chocolates were gone!"

"Not at all." Aoi looks at the fountain where the Choco-Thief was standing before she heads back to her office.

* * *

"At least now we know how the Choco-Thief looks like." Police Inspector Matsu tries to give some words of encouragement to Police Chief Aoi who stared at the desk without a word. "Police Chief Aoi?"

"There's no need to worry about me, Police Inspector Matsu. I'm just thinking of ways to get to the Choco-Thief faster."

"Perhaps more patrolling..?" Matsu tries to offer a suggestion.

"That would definitely be better than sitting in the office!" Aoi stands up and heads for the door.

"Wha-What about the paperwork?"

"Those can wait."

"I-Is that so?" Matsu hurries after Aoi.

* * *

In the main park, the blonde girl was walking about when she heard a short scream in the distance. Looking in the direction of the scream, she sees a lady in office wear with her almond hair tied in a ponytail sitting on the ground. The blonde girl approaches her. "Are you okay?"

The office lady looks up. "Ah, I'm okay…I-" The office lady tries to stand up but falls back from the pain.

"You must have sprained your ankle." The blonde girl helps the office lady up carefully to a bench nearby.

"Thank you. I should have watch where I was going then I wouldn't have tripped."

The blonde girl smiles and scans the floor. "The park does have quite a bit of stones lying around…" The blonde girl stands and kicks some stones lying around to the grass.

The office lady muffles a laugh at the sight of the blonde girl kicking at stones though for a good cause. "It's not the stones fault…"

"Hm?" The blonde girl cocks her head to one side.

"I was distracted by the chocolates I just got for my boyfriend…" The office lady took out the chocolate she just bought from her bag. "I remember he said that he liked milk chocolate…but I'm not good at baking. So I bought some…I hope he likes them…"

"I'm sure he will!" The blonde girl bounces in front of the office lady.

The office lady looks up at the blonde girl who has a wide smile on. "Mm! I'll put all my feelings into giving him the chocolate."

"I'll put all my feelings and more into giving my chocolates too!" The blonde girl smiles but had a partially distant look in her eyes again as she thinks of the person she holds dear while pacing about.

"You have someone too? Boyfriend or crush? You seem young…"

The blonde girl laughs and looks to the distant. "Crush."

"Ah…" The office lady was suddenly unsure how to continue the conversation and felt bad for asking that question.

"But that person is worth me giving my all." The blonde girl smiles happily turning back to face the office lady.

"I see…may your feelings go through."

"Same for you too! By the way, is the office you're working in AiAi Mart?" The blonde hair girl asks while pointing at the nametag the office lady has on.

"Oh, yes. I'm the manager at the close by mart. Do come and patronize." The office lady laughs for trying to promote the mart.

"Mm. Office wear is so cool." The blonde girl stares at the office lady.

The office lady laughs. "Really? I guess it gives off a responsible aura."

"Mm…" The blonde girl paces about again.

"I actually came to like office wear more because my boyfriend said it looks good on me too…"

"Mm…" The blonde girl distances herself slowly.

"Maybe I should put on office wear on Valentine's…" The office lady continues not noticing that the blonde girl has left.

* * *

Aoi already had a place in mind, places where most of the couples are hanging out right now and would have chocolates in their hands – the main park. The main park is a convenient connector between streets that sold chocolates and other necessity, and a romantic place too.

Aoi walked around the park, looking out for anyone suspicious, particularly a blonde with red eyes. _Her blonde hair would naturally let her stand out, no? Though the amount of people in the park is really something else. (odayakajanai)_

"Do you really think the Choco-Thief will strike such a crowded and full of open space area, Police Chief Aoi?" Matsu asks as she scans the surrounding.

"It's true that this place don't have many corners to escape to. But the Choco-Thief has been striking places that tend to be popular. Especially where there are people with chocolates." Aoi takes a turn towards the centre of the park.

"Hm…I guess if the Choco-Thief does strike here, it would be good for us."

 **"This is your fault!"**

 **"What?! You're the one who weren't looking at where you're going!"**

 **"Pay for my medical bills!"**

An argument was ongoing somewhere close to the pavilions.

"Let's go take a look." Aoi continued towards the commotion.

"Okay!" Matsu tags behind.

* * *

"Could I know what is going on?" Aoi asks politely.

"He crashed into me!" Both the cyclist and the skater shout at the same time.

"Did anyone get injured?"

"My arm got scraped because of that." The skater complains and shows his scraped arm.

"He was looking at his phone while skating!"

"Wha-!?"

"I see. We can talk this through-" Aoi tries to get them to calm down.

"There isn't much to talk about! Just admit it's your fault!"

"It clearly isn't!"

"How about-" Aoi gets cut off again and also hears a further off shriek, **"Ah! My Chocolates!"**

"No!" The skater tries to intimidate the cyclist by stepping closer fiercely.

Aoi steps back, "Matsu-chan, handle this. I believe the Choco-Thief just strike."

"Eh? Ah, yes ma'am!" Matsu steps in to calm the two down, while Aoi rush to the direction of the shriek.

* * *

"What is the situation?" Aoi asks while running towards the lady in office wear and heels.

"I was just sitting here and chatting, when my chocolates got stolen! By a blonde girl! She ran that way!" Aoi looks towards the direction the lady pointed to see the blonde hair swinging left and right as she ran. "Please help me get my chocolate back!"

"I'm on it!" Aoi chases.

"Choco-Thief! I won't let you escape!" Aoi cuts through the grass, but the Choco-Thief made a sharp turn to the left, jumped over the bench and ran towards a more forested part of the park. _She's aiming to lose me with the help of the trees? I just have to get her before that!_

Aoi jumped over the bench too then took another shortcut through the cycling path, which she had to avoid an incoming cyclist and skate boarder by doing a quick turn and flip respectively. "Sorry! Coming through!" Aoi looks forward again to keep her eyes on the Choco-Thief but is surprised to see that the Choco-Thief was looking back at her while running not at top speed. _Is she not trying her best to escape? Regardless! I have to get those chocolates back._

The Choco-Thief enters the forested area of the park with Aoi coming close behind. "Choco-Thief! You didn't answer my question before! Why do you have to steal chocolate for your beloved?" Aoi hoped to find out more and perhaps distract the Choco-Thief.

Aoi took a different turn from where the Choco-Thief ran and jumped forward, "Got you!" Aoi shouted but the Choco-Thief jumped to the left before Aoi could grab her. It's as though she was expecting Aoi, the Choco-Thief kicked the tree on the way giving her a boost forward. "How?"

The Choco-Thief faced Aoi and smiled, though the same sadness could be seen in her eyes, "How else can I see my beloved?" The Choco-Thief threw the chocolates at Aoi again the same way as before.

 _See her beloved? The chocolates!_ Aoi knows that the priority is the chocolates filled with the office lady's feelings, thus she went to save the chocolates instead of chasing the Choco-Thief.

After catching the chocolates, Aoi decided to run further into the forest to see if she can find traces of the Choco-Thief, but she reached the end which leads outside into the streets. _She got away again…Guess I better return the chocolates first._

Aoi returned the chocolates to the office lady. "Thank you! Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!"

Aoi smiled at the relieved office lady, "It's no problem. Take care." Aoi turns and head back to the office, Matsu catches up to Aoi.

"Police Chief Aoi!"

"Was the case settled?"

"Yes, I managed to let them calm down and both repented on their actions."

"So the skater was in the wrong?"

"Both actually, the skater was looking at his phone, and the cyclist was going at too fast a speed for both to react."

"I see."

"Um, the Choco-Thief?"

"She got away, but the chocolates were safely returned." _Hm…_ "Safely returned…"

"Police Chief Aoi?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how the Choco-Thief returns the chocolates she stole…"

"She does?"

"Is it a coincidence?" _But even in previous cases, the chocolates would be returned to the owner one way or another…_

"Regardless, we just have to catch the Choco-Thief before any big case occurs, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Valentine's Day arrived with the Choco-Thief still out there somewhere. Aoi sat in her office feeling slightly frustrated that all the areas she chose to patrol and catch the Choco-Thief always ended up with the Choco-Thief escaping. And now on Valentine's Day, there's no one place to choose to ambush the Choco-Thief.

Aoi suddenly had a chill down her spine, and she notices unrest in the city below with people stopping in their tracks with panicked faces. Aoi stands and Matsu rushes in.

"Police Chief Aoi!"

Aoi nods her approval for report immediately.

"The Choco-Thief has strike! And it's a large chocolate stealing case!"

Aoi waited.

"Hundreds of reports have been filed about their chocolate being stolen! And a note has been sent to us!" Matsu hands the note over to Aoi.

Aoi reads the note aloud, "Trade of items; large or small. Storage of items; warm or cold."

"Where do you think-"

"Near the sea, there are warehouses that have cold warehouses too." Aoi was already out the door with Matsu following along. Aoi gathered other inspectors free to follow and drove off to the destination Aoi believes is where the Choco-Thief will be.

* * *

Upon arrival, Aoi and the inspectors split up to search for the stolen chocolates and the Choco-Thief. Aoi opens a cold storage and walks in to see the chocolates gathered in the centre.

"I knew you would be able to find me." The Choco-Thief's voice reached Aoi from behind.

"Choco-Thief!" The Choco-Thief smiles to Aoi as the door closes. "Wait!" The doors were locked. Aoi quickly scanned the warehouse for a way out, and runs for the window. Climbing crates to get to it and hitting it with great force to open it before Aoi could climb out.

The Choco-Thief was running on ground level, purposefully allowing Aoi to see where she go, while Aoi ran above stacked crates and warehouses of varying heights to get to the Choco-Thief.

The Choco-Thief ran to the end of the land in which further is just the sea, and so she turned to face Aoi.

"Stop committing your crimes! Valentine and chocolates are meant for happiness!" Aoi calls out and stops about ten metres away from the Choco-Thief.

"I'm glad I can see my beloved on this day." The Choco-Thief looks into Aoi's eyes, genuine happiness with a tinge of sadness seems to reflect in them.

"Your beloved?" Aoi edges closer carefully.

"I hope you love the chocolates, my beloved." The Choco-Thief smiled.

"What are you-" The Choco-Thief free falls into the sea.

"Wait!" Aoi rushes forward, hands outreached, but fails to catch the Choco-Thief as she falls into the sea, Aoi could only watch the Choco-Thief smiling, disappear into the sea.

Aoi jumps in after but wasn't able to find the Choco-Thief anywhere. Before the cold of the sea attempt to freeze Aoi and take her away, Matsu and other inspectors arrived to get her out.

Aoi orders for a sea search and for the chocolates to be returned to their rightful owners. All while ignoring the inspectors concern for her to get a change of clothing, Aoi dripping wet, heads to the warehouse where the chocolates are stored to search for clues.

However, all she found was that on each chocolate there was information of whose chocolate it belongs to. _You really do return the chocolates…_

Aoi informed the inspectors of the information and they went on to return the chocolates, with much insistence from all the inspectors that reported to Aoi for her to head back to the office to rest, then did she give in. "I'll leave it to you all to return the chocolates to their owners."

"Yes ma'am!" The inspectors head off, and Aoi returns to the office.

* * *

Knock, knock. Police Inspector Matsu enters, "Police Chief Aoi, all the chocolates has been safely returned to their rightful owners."

"That's good. The address, phone numbers and names pasted on each chocolate helped a lot."

"It has. Though there is one that does not have any information of who to return it to…"

"Oh?"

"But it's addressed to 'Police Chief Aoi'."

"To me?"

"Perhaps it's one of your admirers." Matsu hands the heart shaped box to Aoi.

"Hm…" Aoi analyses the box.

"I'll leave you with it." Matsu salutes and takes her leave.

Aoi turns the box about to continue her inspection, and notices that the ribbon used to decorate the box feels really familiar. So she went on to open the box, a note was stuck to the inside of the cover, and the box was filled with heart shaped chocolates.

Aoi went on to read the note:

"To my beloved,

The only chocolate I want to give to you is mine."

Aoi twitched at 'my beloved', "M-…The Choco-Thief?" Aoi places the box on her table and sits back on her seat. _So…all this time, when Choco-Thief speaks of 'my beloved'…she was talking about me..?_ Aoi's eyes teared up, and as Aoi put a piece of chocolate in her mouth, a single tear escapes from her eyes, trickling down her cheek. "Tastes of love…"

* * *

Out at sea, Ichigo looks towards the direction towards Tokyo, "Thank you…my beloved."

* * *

And the special ends with Ichigo's friends clapping for both Ichigo and Aoi. "As expected, watching our own drama is really something special!" Aoi squeals.

Ichigo smiles to Aoi. "Filming the entire drama is really something special too."

Aoi had an expression of understanding as she thinks back to the events before the film was completed. "Indeed…"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Choco-Thief's note "The only chocolate I want to give to you is mine", the 'chocolate' refers to love, and of course it's because all this time Ichigo has been "giving" Aoi chocolates that don't belong to her. Thus Aoi says that the chocolate tastes of love because she understood the message the Choco-Thief wants to convey.

 **I hope everyone received the message intended too. ;D**

 **And have enjoyed the Naughty Police Valentine Special episode! Starring Hoshimiya Ichigo! The very first criminal to escape capture by Police Chief Aoi! XD How's that for a surprise? :3**

 **Leave me a comment to let me know what you think! XD**

 **P.S. I wrote the filming scenes too~ :P Shall share it another time~ :D**


	2. Behind the Scenes

Summary: The filming of "Naughty Police Chief: Valentine Special".

 **Author Notes**

 **A little behind the scenes and on set for the movie~ :D**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

The first take for the scene where Ichigo steals the female college student's chocolate, and Aoi arrives and stares into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo looked into Aoi's eyes. Ah…getting to be with Aoi more as a co-star, but being the one to cause trouble for Aoi gives me mixed feelings…

The Director gave the thumbs up that Ichigo's act is acceptable thus far and they can continue into the next scene where Aoi gives chase and Ichigo has an exchange of words with Aoi at the fountain.

"Choco-Thief! Stop your stealing of chocolates!" Aoi shouts as she runs after Ichigo across the set.

Ichigo ran pass the people on the street and jumped onto the fountain, avoiding being away from the camera for too long as instructed. Ichigo turned around on the fountain to face the direction she came from, "I have to steal chocolate for my beloved!" Ichigo said her lines with too much happy emotions which contrast with the desired emotion of sadness and feeling of restrain.

"Cut!" The Director shouted. "Ichigo-chan, you have to portray more sadness in that. Try saying it more softly."

"Ah…mm!" Ichigo nodded, "I'm sorry!" Ichigo jumped off the fountain and apologized to everyone for having to retake.

"It's okay, we'll continue from a partway running and then jump to the fountain. The run just now was perfect, Ichigo-chan." The Director praises Ichigo and gives out the next instructions at the same time.

"Thank you!" Ichigo readies herself.

"Ichigo, you can do it!" Aoi encourages Ichigo.

"Mm! I'll do my best!" Ichigo smiles, happy from the encouragement received from Aoi and the praise form the Director. Aoi smiles too as she gains energy from seeing Ichigo's bright smile.

"And…action!"

Ichigo starts running again, jumps and turns. Aoi…happy to see you again! "I have to steal chocolate for my beloved." Ichigo kept eye contact with Aoi as the script wants, however it was the wrong emotion in Ichigo's eyes, as Ichigo was conveying happiness in her eyes, while the wanted look would be that of sadness as the Director mentioned.

"Cut! Ichigo-chan, you're softer now, but I'm still not getting the wanted emotion from your lines and actions. Try putting in more sadness." The Director critics.

"Mm…I'm sorry." Ichigo feels bad for causing another retake.

"Don't mind, Ichigo!"

"Aoi…" Ichigo's sad, pouting face changed to a smile at the sight of Aoi. "Mm! I'll do my best! Aoi's here after all!" Ichigo jumped off the fountain once again to get to her position.

"Ichigo..?" Aoi wonders about Ichigo's behaviour. Is she showing so much happy emotions because of me? I mean, I'm happy too, but…Ichigo has always been one to wear her emotions on her sleeves, and be herself regardless of time, place and occasion…If that's the case.

Aoi walked over to the Director, "Director, I've got a suggestion."

"What is it, Aoi-chan?" The Director looks to Aoi to give his attention.

"I think we should leave the scenes where Ichigo has to show sadness for later. And we can take the happier ones, like those conversations with the soon-to-be chocolate victims."

"Hm?" The Director considers.

"Ichigo has always been one to show her emotions that she is feeling at the point of time, so while Ichigo has the happy emotion captured well, I think we should take those scenes instead. Is that alright?"

"Hm. You're going to make Ichigo-chan feel sad for the later scenes?" The Director raises an eyebrow.

"Eh? No, I'm…" Aoi gave a thoughtful expression. "I'll have to see about that." Make Ichigo sad? I can't make Ichigo sad…If anything, I don't want to make Ichigo sad…

The Director laughs at the sight of Aoi's conflicted expression, "Alright. We'll go with Aoi-chan's suggestion, but we'll be counting on you to help bring out Ichigo-chan's emotions for the other scenes too, okay?"

Aoi relieved that the Director was willing to take up her suggestion, "Thank you. And, I'll do what I can."

"That's good to hear." The Director stands to give his next instructions while Aoi runs over to Ichigo. "We'll be taking the next scene where Ichigo-chan converses with the other chocolate victim at the main park!"

Everyone started getting into position, changing up the set, etc. upon the Director's instructions.

"Eh? We're not doing this scene anymore?" Ichigo asks aloud, confused.

"We'll be doing this scene another day. While Ichigo is still portraying great happiness in your tone and expression, we'll take the Choco-Thief and soon-to-be chocolate victims conversation scenes first." Aoi explains to Ichigo the situation.

"Mm…so it's my fault that we're doing other scenes first?" Ichigo feeling slightly downcast, looks down.

"No, no." Aoi quickly tries to cheer Ichigo up. "Jumping from various scenes to another scene is common in filming, so it's not your fault that we're filming another scene right now." Aoi places both hands on Ichigo's shoulders to get her to look up, and smiles, "So let's continue giving it our all, okay?"

Ichigo looks up at Aoi's face. I'll pretend to still be upset… Ichigo held her upset face as she moved her gaze up, but couldn't hold it longer than a second when she saw Aoi's warm, encouraging smile, which turned Ichigo's frown upside down. "Aoi, you're a cheater."

"Eh? What did I do?" Aoi now confused from what Ichigo said.

Ichigo laughs, "Because you were smiling, Aoi." Ichigo said and began to walk away from the set so that the staff can make the necessary changes.

"Eh~ What's that about, Ichigo?" Aoi follows along.

"It's because Aoi's smile is so irresistibly charming, I can't help but smile too." Ichigo said while turning around to look at Aoi.

"Mm- Ichigo…" Aoi blushed. "C-Come on…we've got more scenes to take."

"Hm-hm! Okay~" Ichigo skipped over to Aoi and head off to the set once more for more filming.

* * *

Another day which Ichigo and Aoi had filming of the Naughty Police Chief Valentine Special together, this time for the scenes in which Ichigo has to portray sadness. Aoi had a long and hard talk with herself to steel her resolve in being the one to allow Ichigo to be able to show sadness during Ichigo's scenes.

"I-Ichigo." Aoi clenched her teeth, half as resolve and half not wanting to continue where this conversation would be going.

"Yes, Aoi?" Ichigo's bright smile shot through Aoi's heart and almost took down her resolve in one hit.

"I-Ichigo…listen…" Aoi looks down slightly.

"Aoi?" Ichigo cocked her head to one side. "What's up?"

"Mm." Aoi holds both sides of Ichigo's arm to give herself strength and act as a reverse hold so that she does not run away. "Y-You cannot show your love for me."

"Eh?" Ichigo's expression was that of confusion.

Aoi closes and reopens her eyes, tightened her grip and looks at Ichigo once again, "You…cannot show your love for me so obviously…no, not at all, when we are doing the next few scenes…okay?" If Aoi was in a game, she feels like her HP is in the red right now.

"W-Why is that?" Ichigo still confused but now a worry was shown in her voice and expression too.

"B-Because…you can't go showing your love for me on TV!" Each time Aoi has to tell Ichigo not to show Ichigo's love for her she felt like she was getting damaged.

"I do that all the time…" Ichigo pouts.

"Eh?" Aoi looks into Ichigo's eyes, surprised to hear those words from Ichigo even though she knew that.

"During press conferences or talk shows…"

"T-Those are different." Aoi flustered again as they returned to the disallowing Ichigo to show her love for Aoi part of the conversation.

"How are they different?" Ichigo stares at Aoi with an unsatisfied look.

"Uh…" Aoi knows for a fact that if she explains she can settle this uneasy feeling she and Ichigo has, but the aim and reason she's doing this is to make Ichigo not express her happy feelings of love for Aoi during the filming, thus Aoi steeled herself once more. "Ichigo, you just can't show your love for me on TV, okay? P-Promise me or I…won't talk to you for a week." Aoi tried for a punishment if Ichigo doesn't follow, and held her resolve as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Aoi!" Ichigo complained.

"You can't means you can't, okay?" Aoi lets go of Ichigo's arms and turns away. Ichigo's straightforward stare could break Aoi's resolve and Aoi while they are at it.

"Aoi…"

Aoi begins to take a step forward.

"I-I promise. I…won't show my love for Aoi in the next few scenes…" Ichigo looks to Aoi with sadness in her eyes, not fully understanding the reason for being unable to show her love as she feels it, but not wanting to cause trouble for Aoi, so if this is what Aoi wants, she'll do it.

"T-That's good…let's give it our all for today's filming…" Aoi couldn't turn around to look at Ichigo, looking at Ichigo's expression right now might make Aoi just hug Ichigo and let Ichigo do whatever she wants.

"Mm…" Ichigo answered quietly. Aoi…I still don't understand. But I'll do my best for today's filming and keep our promise if that's what will make you happy!

* * *

The filming of the scenes where Ichigo had to showcase sadness began with the female college student's chocolate theft case. Ichigo felt less enthusiastic compared to the previous shooting of this scene, but none the less carried out a perfect jump and turn. Looking back at Aoi running over, Aoi…Am I not showing how much I love you right now? I wish I could hold you right now and make everything okay…

This time round, Ichigo pulled off the emotion of sadness and portrayed the longing of a person so well the Director was stun speechless for a moment before calling, "Cut! Good job, Ichigo-chan! Aoi-chan! Keep this up and we'll be done with the scenes by today!"

Aoi too was feeling torn up inside and dying to clarify the situation and make up with Ichigo, but managed to mask it with professionalism as an actress and thus pull through with acting her part of the scene.

* * *

Before today, Ichigo read the script and thus knows that the Choco-Thief would give Police Chief Aoi her own chocolates at the end of the Valentine's Special, which is why Ichigo volunteered to be the one to make chocolates that would be packed into the special chocolate box to be received by Aoi. The Director thought it'd be a great idea since handmade chocolate would be able to represent the Choco-Thief's feelings of wanting to give her own chocolates throughout the film, thus the Director was quick to allow Ichigo to make the chocolates.

With the okay given from the Director, Ichigo with her pretty much immediate inspiration of how the chocolates would be like, went back to practice baking them and showing it to the Director. Ichigo did not tell Aoi anything about this before as she wanted to surprise Aoi later by letting her know that the chocolates were made by her – Choco-Thief and Ichigo, to Police Chief Aoi and Aoi. Ichigo laughed to herself at that thought.

During a short break between filming of scenes, Ichigo approached Aoi who was sitting at the rest table near the corner of the room. "Aoi…Am I doing alright?" I hope I'm keeping my promise correctly…I don't want Aoi not talking to me for a week…

Aoi smiled at Ichigo as she internally beat up herself for being the one to let Ichigo make such a hurt face, "Mm…you're doing great…Ichigo." Aoi's voice cracked at the word "great" before she quickly composes herself. "Just a few more scenes to go and we'll be done with filming."

Ichigo gave a small smile to Aoi which faded quickly as Ichigo turned to go away. Aoi really wanted to just pull Ichigo over to her side, hug her and apologize but she gripped at her own hand to stop herself, "I-Ichigo!"

Aoi? Ichigo turned around expectantly.

"For the next scenes…I think a great way to go about acting is to believe that it really is Valentine's Day." Aoi looked down then back at Ichigo, "That's what I'll be doing…"

Ichigo felt kind of disappointed. It's just advice, huh? Better than nothing I suppose…

"Ichigo?" Aoi concern about Ichigo's disappointed expression.

Ichigo smiled wider than before, but still not her usual bubbly smile, "Mm, I'll keep that in mind, Aoi. Thanks for the advice!" Ichigo turned and head back to the set.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

On the final scenes at the warehouse as Ichigo waited for Aoi to arrive at the warehouse, Aoi…I miss you…when will you arrive? When Aoi arrived and it was time for Ichigo's line, "I knew you would be able to find me." and "I'm glad I can see my beloved on this day." Ichigo once again perfectly captured the emotions and feelings of the Choco-Thief as she looked into Aoi's eyes with genuine happiness of getting to see her, but with sadness as they are not their usual close and flirtatious status.

"I hope you love the chocolates, my beloved." Ichigo's smile was one that was hopeful as she freefall onto the mat below. Aoi, I really hope you love the chocolates I made for you.

At the scene where Aoi opened the chocolate box, Aoi was filled with emotions at the sight of the ribbon used to decorate the box, she is to act that it felt familiar, but to her knowing that the ribbon belongs to Ichigo makes the chocolate box even more special and familiar than what it already was.

Upon opening the box and reading the note, there was one more line that Aoi did not read out for the film, "P.S. Aoi, I made this chocolate thinking of you, for you. I really hope you love it too! I love you, Aoi!" Aoi's eyes teared up as her raw emotions of wanting to run over to Ichigo right now, or just shout out "Thank you!" try to take over her.

Aoi looked over to Ichigo from the set, Ichigo smiled at Aoi, her body posture showing modesty. I wonder if Aoi enjoyed the chocolates…one more scene to go!

Aoi walked towards Ichigo as Ichigo was going to the set, "It's delicious, Ichigo." Aoi flashed Ichigo a super broad and happy smile showing her appreciation for the chocolates Ichigo baked.

At the final set which Ichigo is out at sea, Ichigo looks towards Aoi standing outside the set, "Thank you…my beloved." I'm SUPER happy that you enjoyed the chocolates! Hm-hm!

The filming of each scene which needed Ichigo to be filled with sadness all cleared with one take for reasons the staff and viewers won't know, but Ichigo was embodying those very feelings the Choco-Thief was feeling for Police Chief Aoi.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Leave me comments to let me know how you feel about this chapter! XD And see you next Aikatsu story!**


End file.
